Operation Happy Birthday
by IcarusWing
Summary: In which America decides to plan England the ultimate birthday. But if things are to go as planned, he and his team will have to distract him to avoid going home while the others set up. Commence Operation Happy Birthday! One shot, story two of the America's Good Deeds mini series.


**A/N: Today is April 23, St. George's day, which is Flag Day in England, making it his birthday. So happy birthday to England! This is story two in my America's Good Deeds series (the first of which is Canada Day), where America picks nations and deeds out of two separate hats and gets the world to join in while preforming them, which is why they're going all out. The nation being England and the deed being Birthday Party. Enjoy~**

"The lion is leaving the den. I repeat, the lion is leaving-"

_"We heard you the first time, America, eh?_

"THAT'S SPECIAL AGENT EAGLE TO YOU. You're just jealous because you don't have a 'special' in your code name, _Agent _Beaver. Over."

_"Do you really need to tack on the 'over?'"_

"Yes. Over."

_"Relax, Amerique. It's not as though there's anyone who cares enough to listen in on our radio wave."_

"You can never be too careful, Agent Rooster. Over."

_"I thought I told you that my national animal is a cock."_

"WELL I DON'T FEEL COMFERTABLE SAYING THAT. OVER."

_"Honhonhon~"_

_"America, pay attention! He's getting away!"_

America quickly pressed his binoculars back to his face, just in time to see England leaving the small café across the street from his perch and disappear around the corner. He hopped down from the tree he had been in, not taking the time to shake the leaves from his hair. "Mayday! We have lost visual on the subject! Alpha team, commence plan Zed Double-Oh Niner! Over!"

_"Er, which one is that again, Special Agent Eagle?"_

"I don't remember either, Agent Beaver! Just find him! Over!"

He rocketed around the corner, only stopping to say "excuse me" to the elderly gentleman that he almost bowled over.

He stopped by a police man. "Excuse me, bro," he said. "Have you seen a man with huge ass eyebrows?"

"That's everybody 'round here, lad," said the officer, pointing to his own eyebrows.

"Damn," America cursed. "You're right." He turned urgently to his walkie-talkie. "Alpha team, status report! Over!"

"_I have this situation taken care of, honhonhon~"_

"Where are you, Agent Rooster?" asked America. "Don't do anything too French. He'll notice you. Over."

"_Oh, but I have just the thing. Do you see that charming little book store next to the cross walk?"_

He looked around for a moment before he noticed a sign that read _Books n Things. _"Yeah?" And then he noticed the two people in front of the store. "Oh..."

England was flipping through a tome on display outside, and France was approaching him. He had, however, changed outfits. Instead of the stylish black blazer and matching pants that he had been previously wearing, he was now wearing an equally stylish black and white striped shirt with skinny pants and suspenders. His hair was tucked into the beret that sat atop his cranium, and he appeared to have white make up smearing across his face…

He poked England on the shoulder, but as England turned, France turned away and pretended that he was engrossed in thick novel. England diverted his attention back to the book, and France poked him on the opposite shoulder, pretending not to notice as the Brit turned once again, this time slightly irritated. "Is there something you require?" he asked testily.

France tilted his head and pointed at himself, his expression the picture of innocence. _Who, me?_

"Oh God, a mime…" England muttered. "And I'll be you're French, aren't you? Go on now, shoo!" he said, dismissing him with a wave.

France smirked. He turned and tried to walk away, but stopped suddenly, falling back and rubbing his head. He felt the air in front of him, seemingly unable to pass by a certain point. He turned to England and shrugged. _What can you do?_

"Oh no," said England warningly, shaking his head. "No! There's no bloody wall!"

France rolled his eyes and knocked on the invisible wall. _Yeah, there is._ Then he turned and put his finger to his chin. _Hmm…_ He made as if to climb a ladder and transgress the barrier.

"What did I just say?" England barked, his face growing steadily redder. "There's nothing there! You're not going higher because there's no sodding ladder! Give it up and get a job!"

America was almost too busy cracking up around the corner to remember to check his watch. 11:47. "Oh crap," he muttered, bringing his communication device up to his lips. "Hey, Agent Rooster! It's almost time, we can let him go home now! Over!"

France stopped in the middle of his box routine, pretending to notice a key on the ground and slipping it into the lock, stepping out. And with a kiss to the hand and a flourishing bow, he walked quickly away.

**Page Break**

"I still can't believe you had those clothes with you," America remarked as he looked around for a key in front of England's front door.

"I had a feeling I'd need them," he said. "Oh, and it's in the fairy feeder," he added, pointing to a cage like mechanism hanging from the porch veranda.

America unlocked the door, and as soon as he stepped into the gloomy house the lights flipped on. "SURPRISE!"

"Great, guys, great!" he said, before getting down to business. "All right, Beta team, status report! Over!"

"You don't have to say over when you're not using a walkie-talkie, America," sighed Canada, whom America chose to ignore in favor of Poland, who was complaining about something.

"…and like, they said that pink would totally clash, but pink matches with like, everything, don't you think? So I put them up anyway," he said, polishing his nails on his shirt.

"I apologize, America-kun…" Japan muttered from behind the obnoxious Central European.

"Dude, our decorations are awesome!" Prussia grinned, throwing his arm around Japan's shoulders, much to his protests. "Wait till you see the cute little birdie streamers!"

"Everything sounds great here," said America, who moved on to the kitchen. "Team Gamma, what's up with you?"

"Ve~ I've just finished the carbonara, and Turkey is decorating the cake," said Italy, looking up from a steaming plate of pasta.

"I'm almost done," said Turkey, concentrating on the iced unicorn he was making on the side of the triple decker cake.

"Snacks have been prepared, and I made scones as well, aru," said China.

"Are you sure they're done right?" asked America, eyeing the plate. "They're not black and smoking like usual, and," he added, picking one up and taking a bite, "they taste like food."

China rolled his eyes.

**Page Break**

America peeked through the curtains, just in time to see England walking up the front path. "He's coming, hide!" he hissed, and everyone scrambled to their places, waiting.

But no one came inside.

America dared to peek again, only to find that England was no longer in front of the door. "What the..?" And then he remembered. "Oh crap," he muttered, freezing. "I forgot to put the key back!"

Before he had time to do anything, the light turned on. "What are all of you doing here?" asked a distinctly Britishy voice.

Everyone turned to see England, who had apparently come through the back door. But they sucked in their breathes and yelled, "SURPRISE!" at the tops of their lungs.

England blinked. "Surprise, indeed. And may I ask what the occasion is?"

"Dude, it's like, your _birthday," _said America, rolling his eyes. "Or did you seriously forget?"

England blinked again, running a hand through his hair. "Blimey…" he muttered, looking around at the unlikely assembly and the mismatched decorations. "It is, isn't it? I'd been so busy lately that I'd forgotten…"

"Well then, like, sit down and have some cake, and let's party!" said Poland.

And so they did.

America approached England, who was watching the procession with somewhat of a smile. "This is one of your blasted charity things, isn't it?" he asked.

America laughed. "You know it, bro. And you seriously looked like you needed to wind down."

England eyes him critically. "You didn't rig it, did you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he grinned.

"I think they're less here for me and more for the chance at partying," said England. "But it was a nice thought, all the same. So thank you," he said graciously.

"Joy has officially been spread," said America, doing a fist pump. "Mission accomplished!"

**A/N: And thus concludes Iggy's birthday fic. Next up for America's Good Deeds will probably be the prologue to the series. So remember to follow if you want to see that, but most of all, review!**


End file.
